The invention relates to improvements for a windlass, and in particular to a windlass which automatically lowers, locks, or raises an anchor by selective application of power.
Recreational boats, as well as other craft of similar size, represent a large market for a power-operated windlass capable of automatically dropping, locking or raising up an anchor. Ideally, this type of windlass permits free fall of the anchor in one mode of operation and power raising of the anchor in another mode. When the anchor has reached bottom and enough line has been paid out, the windlass, in a simple manner, should be capable of locking up to prevent further extension of the line.
In the recreational boating field and other similar duty applications, an ideal windlass is constructed of components that are few in number, simple in design, inexpensive to produce and assemble, and durable in service. Further, a windlass of good design can be shifted between dropping, locking, and raising action from a remote location without extra manual effort and without the complexity and cost of related servomechanisms and their attendant controls.